


Teacher's Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meghan Nelson, a middle-aged teacher at an all-boys middle school, also a part-time witch, decides to have some fun with her students. And their families.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	1. Prologue

People typically didn’t believe in magic and witches. To most, all of that was just fake. Anyone who practiced witchcraft was seen as a looney bird. Even children didn’t believe in that stuff anymore. That’s why Meghan Nelson, a thirty-five-year-old middle school teacher at an all-boys school, kept it a secret that she was a witch. A witch with a twisted mind.

If people didn’t like that she practiced witchcraft, they certainly wouldn’t like what she’s been doing to her students. Unknowingly to the young boys, they’ve been pleasuring Meghan all year. Every day this happened, Meghan made sure to cast a spell to cloud their minds.

So it was a completely normal Friday evening in the classroom. Meghan was being fucked doggy style by an eleven year old named Billy while another young boy named Roderick was thrusting his cock in-and-out of her mouth. The rest of her class watched while jerking themselves off, some even giving handjobs to their neighbors.

As usual, the windows in the room were closed, and Meghan let herself cum on her student’s dick. Not long afterward, Roderick came in his teacher’s mouth, and Meghan moaned at the feeling. She felt little Billy release himself in her pussy and she moaned at the warmth. With her eyes closed, she felt the other boys around her cum all over her body and face, and she lost herself in the pleasure.

Per routine, the boys cleaned themselves and put on their clothes, as did Meghan, ten minutes before the final bell of the day. The boys sat back in their seats in a synchronized motion, and Meghan mumbled her spell to return the students to normal. As expected, the boys had a hazy look on their faces, but soon returned to how they were when they first arrived at school. None of them suspected anything naughty was going on.

Meghan stood from her desk and addressed the boys.

“Alright class, before you go, make sure to remind your parents that tonight is conference night. I hope to talk with them and update them on your performance in the class.” She sat back down and glanced at the clock on the wall behind her. “Okay, you have five minutes to yourselves before the bell rings. Hope to see you boys tonight, and have a great weekend.”

The boys chatted amongst themselves, once again behaving like normal middle school boys. All were oblivious to Meghan smirking to herself. She had a plan tonight, whether or not it was going to work was debatable, but the plan alone had her squirming in her seat.

Meghan was planning to make these little boys fuck someone, preferably their mothers or female guardians. She was going to see them tonight and slip them a spell. Then she’d watch them fuck through the crystal ball in her room. She was planning the spell to work all weekend, so she’d be able to get off on seeing the little boys fuck all day-and-night.

It was going to be a fun weekend.


	2. Jordan

“Your teacher seemed nice Jordan!”

Jordan and his mom, a hard-working single mother, came home to their apartment from a parent-teacher conference. He was a good kid, albeit a bit of a slacker. But he liked his teacher, Ms. Nelson, a lot. She was definitely the least strict teacher at St. Matthews Middle School. His friends at lunch always tell him he got lucky when he got her as his teacher.

Tonight was okay. Ms. Nelson didn’t have many complaints about him. He was just glad to be home. While he was an okay student, he didn’t like being at school when he didn’t need to. He was also glad they ate dinner before they left because the conference lasted way longer than they expected.

“Ms. Nelson said you might need a little help though, so I might take an earlier shift at the diner, so I’ll be able to help with homework.”

“Okay. Cool.”

Jordan sat down on the small sofa and flipped on the tv. On Fridays and weekends, his mom let him stay up later than usual, so he was taking advantage of the little freedom. They made it back by 9:00 pm so he missed his usual tv shows, but there was still stuff on.

“Make sure to be in bed by midnight, I’m going to be in my room reading.”

“Okay.”

Jordan watched his late-night cartoons and laid his entire body on the sofa, trying to get comfy on the cheap piece of furniture while his mother went to her bedroom.

Eventually, he dozed off in the living room, the tv still turned on. He was only awakened by his mother calling him from her room. Jordan groggily sat up on the sofa and turned off the tv. He groaned as he stood and went to go see what his mother wanted.

He opened her door only to see her in only in a lacey bra, her fingers going in and out of her vagina. She stared at him with a hunger in her eyes, which were begging him to come towards her.

Jordan’s eyes widened. “What the-“

Then his mind went blank. His eyes went glossy and he sauntered over to his mom, shedding clothes on the way over. He pulled the fingers out of her pussy and quickly replaced them with his already erect cock.

His mom let out a sinful moan as she was filled up by her twelve-year-old son. Slapping sounds spread throughout the entire apartment and the neighbors were probably going to get annoyed with all the sex sounds coming from the place. But all that mattered to the mother and son was fucking each other into oblivion.

Meanwhile, Meghan was staring at her crystal ball, watching her student’s cock pump in-and-out of his mother’s pussy. She was naked and had her fingers rubbing her clit and had a small dildo go in-and-out of her pussy. She watched in amazement as her spell worked wonders. Moans left her mouth as she watched the two fuck.

“That’s right. Take your little boy’s cock in your pussy, yeah!”

She increased the pace of the dildo as Jordan fucked his mom at an animalistic pace. It made Meghan think of last Wednesday when Jordan took her on her desk while she jerked off another student.

“Fuck her Jordan! Fuck her like you mean it, baby!”

Though Jordan couldn’t hear Meghan, he seemed to take her advice as he moved his mother onto her side, taking her from a different angle, going deeper into her. Meghan thought his mom sounded like an absolute porn star when she moaned at the feeling of her son’s dick. Dirty words left the mother’s mouth as she got railed.

“Fuck me, baby! Fuck me with your dick! Fuck your mommy! Fuck, fuck, YES!”

Meghan tried imagining herself as the mom, trying to achieve orgasm at the same time as her. She rubbed her clit at a faster pace and eventually came around the same time as Jordan’s mother.

Jordan came too but didn’t stop fucking his mom. Meghan’s spells always kept the boys hard throughout the day, for extra-long fucking sessions. Meghan continued to watch the two with a delighted smile.

That was only one. She had the whole weekend and a bunch more students to enjoy.


	3. Mark

“Your teacher seemed nice last night, sweetie. Glad you’re doing so well in school.”

Mark’s mom patted him on the shoulder before going back to cooking breakfast.

“I’m proud of you too, hun-bun!” His other mother kissed his cheek as she drank her morning coffee. Mark truly did love his mothers, so he couldn’t bring himself to mention that he’s been getting teased about their relationship.

He was just glad Ms. Nelson didn’t make a big deal about it. She was always cool and tried not to cause conflict, but she also put the mean kids at school in line when they needed to be. He honestly didn’t know why the other boys picked on him, it wasn’t that strange. His moms explained it to him normally, they said Mom and Mommy wanted a baby, so they found a place where Mom could get a baby in her tummy, called a ‘fertility clinic’. They said that it didn’t make him any less normal, so he tried his best to ignore the other kids, and if not, Ms. Nelson would have a stern talk with them.

“Here you go, your favorite. Scrambled eggs and bacon!”

“Thanks, mommy!” Mark quickly dug in when his mom placed the plate of food in front of him.

He cleaned his plate and put it in the sink when he was done, and since today was the weekend and he didn’t have plans, his moms sat with him on the couch watching the morning news as he played with his Nintendo Switch.

Mark groaned as he lost at the same level he’s been stuck at for days now and begrudgingly restarted. He almost beat the level, a victory so close to him, but a hand on his thigh disrupted his concentration. When he looked up to see what was going on, he found his mom staring at him while sliding her hand further up his leg, grabbing his groin. He let out a noise of surprise and looked at his other mother for an explanation, only to find her slipping off her pants and rubbing pussy through her panties.

“What-what are you guys do-“

He was cut off by an unknown force in his head, making all thought processes stop. He dropped the Nintendo and grabbed the back of his mom’s head, bringing her in for a kiss as she slipped her hand in his boxers and jerked him off. They continued making out as his other mother stripped off the rest of her clothes, placing herself on top of her son’s thigh, rutting back on forth on it, letting out whimpers of pleasure.

Mark removed his tongue from his mom’s mouth so she can strip off her clothes as well and latched his mouth onto the nipple of his other mom. When she was finally undressed, the mother latched her own mouth onto her son’s neck, giving him hickies that would be hard to explain later. He moaned around the nipple he was sucking on and pushed himself away from it, causing both mothers to change their positions.

They pushed him back on the couch, making him lay down. His mom quickly sat on his face, using the arm of the couch to hold onto. Mark lapped up his mother’s juices while his other mom placed her mouth on his cock.

“That’s right” Meghan moaned as she held a vibrator to her clit. “Suck on that dick, dyke. Suck that preteen cock like it’s your job.”

She watched as the two women pleasured the little boy, one rocking violently back-and-forth on his face and the other fingered her dripping pussy while giving him the best blow job he’ll never know he had.

Mark was always one of her favorites, always ready to please and one of the best pussy lickers she’s ever met. So she understood why his mother was moaning so loudly as he licked and sucked her cunt.

“Oh, oh, oh, OH GOD YES! Keep licking, baby, fuck, YES!”

She came on his face, but she kept rocking, not being able to get enough of her little son’s tongue, and he didn’t stop licking either as he came down his other mom’s throat.

The mother sucking the boy’s cock lifted herself and placed her drenched cunt down onto the still-hard dick and bounced up and down.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, this dick is better than any pussy I’ve ever had! I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT! I love this little boy’s cock, YEAH!”

“Me too, when you’re done, I want a turn at that bad boy! I want to be fucked by my own baby boy, FUCK YEAH!”

She rocked harder on his face and came once more. This action not only made Mark cum in his mommy’s lesbian pussy, but it also made Meghan squirt all over her room. She silently promised herself to clean it up later.

Meghan continued to watch as the mothers traded places with each other, not getting enough of their son. She thought to herself how she should do this more often, not just this weekend.

This might've been the best idea she's ever had.


	4. Parker

“You need to work harder man. Can’t let your grades slip.”

“Well, maybe if I didn’t have to walk the neighbor’s dogs every morning, I’d be able to study more and my grades wouldn’t be so bad, Meredith!”

“Parker, stop complaining! I’m doing my best here! Now, go to bed!”

Parker listened to his older sister and went to his room, albeit reluctantly. He knows it must be hard for his sister to take care of him by herself. Their parents just stuck her with him when she was eighteen and he was six. It’s five years later and not a word from them. She takes two jobs and has to pick him up from school every day. But he can’t help but get annoyed with her a lot.

He went to his room, sneakily hiding his cell phone under the sheets so he could play games. Eventually though, he did doze off and go to sleep. He had normal dreams, and then suddenly his dreams got more inappropriate. His dreams were filled with things he’s never even thought of before: his teacher Ms. Nelson grading papers while she sat on his dick, six-year-old him plowing his mother while his father jerked off, and probably the one that he was surprised at the most, Meredith sucking his cock while he studied.

The last one finally woke him up, but the sensations he felt during his dreams didn’t end. He looked around his room curiously, trying to find out what was going on. Finally he lifted his covers to see his older sister deepthroating his dick. She didn’t stop when he woke up, she just looked into his eyes and stuck his cock as far as it could go down her throat.

Instead of stopping her, Parker gripped Meredith’s hair and pushed it down even further. He took control of her head and aggressively thrust in-and-out of her throat. It was most likely going to be bruised tomorrow morning. The gurgling sounds she was making only caused Parker to go faster. It was surprising that she didn’t suffocate on the cock. Parker looked down at Meredith and he could see the tears in her eyes, but he didn’t care. He was only seeking after his own pleasure.

Meghan sucked on her dildo, which still had remnants of her juices. She watched through the crystal ball as Parker pulled Meredith’s mouth off of his cock and forcefully pushed her back on the bed, slamming into her cunt at an ungodly pace, not giving her any time to get used to the pressure. That’s when Meghan took the fake cock out of her mouth and grabbed her special chair, the one with the large dildo attached to it. She hurriedly sat on the chair, letting the prosthetic enter her pussy. The feeling was remarkable, and she arched her back in bliss, moaning. She watched and tried to keep pace with Parker, but it was difficult.

Parker rammed into his sister, spanking her ass as he did.

“That’s right, bitch, take it. Take my cock and love it!”

He spanked her again, eliciting another loud moan from his older sister.

“Yes, give it to me! Destroy my pussy, baby brother!”

Parker then flipped her over, keeping his dick inside of her, and took her from behind. He took her by her hair and picked up the pace once more. He came inside of her and his pace didn’t waver. Meghan was proud of her little student, fucking his sister into oblivion. She bounced on the fake dick beneath her and thought about what it’ll be like tomorrow.

Sunday. Church time. And this time, she had to be there herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that the next chapter will be the final one


	5. Henry (plus more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finale! Hope you enjoyed this story.

“So does everyone understand why Jesus did what he did?”

Henry was bored, trying to listen to his mother teach Sunday School. He wasn’t the only one, other kids had the same expression as him. He didn’t like going to church, but his mother, a devout Christian, made him. He was hoping since his teacher, Ms. Nelson, said he did good in school, his mom would let him skip out this one time. But unfortunately, that’s not really how things worked.

He watched as little baby Nathan, a one-year-old who played with toys in the same room as the Sunday School kids. Nathan’s only thought was that the toddler was so lucky he didn’t have to endure the lessons.

Henry looked up, and he heard his mother stop speaking, and the one and only Meghan Nelson walked through the door, a smile on her face.

“Hi! Do you mind if I sit in on the lesson today?”

Henry’s mother spoke up, surprise in her voice. “Oh, okay, of course!”

Henry tried to hold back his smile as Ms. Nelson sat in a chair across from everyone else. She was the best teacher in his whole school, so he was happy to see her. But he also didn’t want to get in trouble with her or his mother, so he tried focusing on the lesson.

Nobody noticed as Meghan moved her hand under the table, pulling a small bag of herbs out of her purse. She then pulled a lighter out of her purse and lit the bag aflame. At first, no one noticed, but they did notice the smell. So Meghan quickly put the smoking bag of herbs back in her purse and set it on the ground away from her.

Henry’s mother tried to continue her lesson, but the scent eventually overwhelmed her.

“Judas betrayed, uh, J-Jesus by, oh, uh, oh god!”

She quickly pulled up her skirt, rubbing her clit over her panties. The rest of the children stared in horror, but eventually, their minds also went numb with lust. Henry stood from his seat, walking over to his mother, replacing her hand with his, staring at the mature woman who was looking at him with pure arousal in her eyes. She reached her hands over to his slacks, unzipping them and pulling them down just enough to pull out his rock hard member. The mother and son stroked each other’s genitals and Meghan looked on in delight, her underwear getting damper by the second.

She looked around the room, the herbs affecting the other children as well. Meghan walked over to a boy she didn’t recognize, a boy who must’ve went to another school, who was making out with the little girl next to him, probably his twin sister from the looks of it. Meghan wanted more though, so she took the liberty of freeing the boy from his trousers. The boy didn’t stop kissing the girl he was laying on top of though, he just went on without a word. Meghan admired the boy’s cock, giving it a couple of nice strokes before moving it towards the little girl’s underwear. She moved the girl’s panties to the side and guided the brother’s cock into her. After that, the kids got the message and the boy thrust himself in-and-out of the girl, the girl bucking her hips towards his dick, craving it.

Meghan looked around again, only two boys. One was blowing the other. The one receiving the blowie she recognized, a student in her school who she’s seen in the halls. The one giving the blowie was an adorable five-year-old. Both seemed to enjoy themselves, so Meghan looked around some more.

She looked towards the ground, which had a litter of toys on it, and she found a little toddler. Meghan just assumed the spell wouldn’t take effect on a child so young, but here he was, jerking himself off on the ground next to a toy car.

Meghan couldn’t help herself, so she got on all fours and started kitten licking the little boy’s cock. The boy whimpered and held onto the older woman’s head, wanting his baby dick fully inside her hole. Meghan obliged and wrapped her lips around his entire penis. This caused him to cry slightly and cum into her mouth. She moaned around the boy’s member, savoring the taste of little boy cum.

When she removed it from her mouth, she stood up and looked around the room. All the children, and the Sunday School teacher, were performing explicit sexual acts to each other, and she couldn’t get enough.

Meghan decided to leave the room, letting the children do whatever they pleased until the spell wore off. When she left the room, she noticed that the scent of the herbs might’ve traveled through the vents. Because when she left the room, the other adults attending the services were having sex with each other. Vaginal, anal, oral, all were happening in the church. Meghan watched for a bit before leaving, a smirk covering her face.

This was by far the best weekend ever.


End file.
